Finding Gallifrey
by devils-horns
Summary: the doctor picks up an 'unexpected companion' while in a cafe in london. done for school, hence the oc. (please dont hate if you dont like ocs, it was for school, and the oc was manditory)


**this is a little thingy I did for school, and I haven't finished editing the capitalization on it yet, so please excuse that, but I decided '****_why not upload it to ?_****' so I did. and here it is. I hope u enjoy!**

the doctor sat inside a small cafe on the corner of Baker and Vernon in London. after Rose, he was in dire need of a friend. he glanced down at his hot tea and sighed. he almost never got to take a break like this, there was always something to do, somewhere to go, it felt good to finally sit down outside of the tardis, just sit. do nothing except sit, think, and drink earl grey. just as he was about to take a sip, the door to his backside slammed shut. looking out the window to his right just in time, he saw a man, about in his late twenties and wearing glasses, walk out, headed for the police box parked in the alleyway across the street. 'why now...' the doctor thought, standing up and sprinting out the door after the man.

the man was about to pull open the door to the phone booth, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I wouldnt do that, if I were you." said a voice with a strong cockney accent. springing around, he saw another man, wearing a brown trench coat over a blue pinstripe suit standing behind him.

"and why not?"

the strange man tapped his foot impatiently. it was clothed in red converses, a strange choice of footwear for the rest of his attire. he replied, "I think you'd rather not know."

"excuse you. who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do! I demand to be let into this phone booth at this instant!"

"its not a phone booth."

"what?"

"its not a phone booth."

"oh, then a police box! do pardon my mistaking of the two!" his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"its not that, either. its a TARDIS. the TARDIS, actually. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

this strange man was really getting on his nerves. "TARDIS? what kind of fake word is that? you're crazy! why don't you go-"

the strange man opened the police box's doors, revealing a massive room, around the size of a gymnasium, with all sorts of strange technology scattered about. a large glowing cylinder was fixated into the centre.

"oh, go ahead and say it. I love when people say it." said the strange man. after circling the small exterior multiple times, he finally decided on words.

"it-its bigger on the inside. much bigger."

"OH YES!" yelped the now, even stranger, man.

"who are you?"

"why don't I get your name first, if you don't mind?"

"Aaron. Aaron McCoy."

"nice to meet you, Aaron! I'm the doctor!"

"the doctor?" doctor of what? that didn't answer Aarons question. "doctor who?"

they always say that, too! just the doctor, thank you."

so just the doctor. this odd man was truly something.

"would you like to came in?" the doctor continued. "I never did get to finish my tea, and I sure could go for a cup."

"you want me to go- in there- with you? are you sure? do you live in there?" Aaron wavered.

"yes, and yes! I'm assuming you're wondering multiple things right now. they always are. I'll fill you in, on one condition."

Aaron really wanted to find out more about this strange doctor. "and whats that?"

"you have to buy me a cup of tea. earl grey, four sugars. to go. I miss my tea."

Aaron nearly broke his and another mans legs, running into the store to buy it.

the doorframe of the TARDIS was occupied by the doctor when Aaron emerged, clutching two cups of tea. the doctor gestured to him with his index finger.

"ready to go?"

"go where? this is still a police box! what else does it do, other than sit there and obviously not make calls?"

"you'll see."

"then where are we going?"

"I have no idea yet!"

"so, you're saying that you're an alien, from outer space, who flies around in your space box and picks up humans to come with you? and you expect me to believe that you're not an escaped mental patient?" Aaron was about the one companion who didn't automatically believe the doctor. he supposed that was good, but frankly, annoying.

"well, when you put it that way! I said I was from the planet gallifrey, a 'Time Lord' specifically, and the last one of them, too. Itravel in my TARDIS, which used to have a chameleon circuit that disguises her as something usually not noticed in the current time or space. I don't just fly, I travel through time as well, hence 'Time' Lord. I find companions so that I don't travel alone for eons. it can get lonely in my little box."

"and what happened to your last companion? why aren't they here?"

"she... is safe." he would give no more information after that.

"I see. and you claim you can travel through time and space? prove it."

humans were easy to impress, thought the doctor. he stood up, unlocked the door, and stood aside for Aaron.

"go ahead."

Aaron stepped next to the doctor and pushed open the entryway to reveal the most stunning view Aaron had seen in his entire life. the twinkling glow of the clusters of galaxies entranced him, blues, purples, yellows, reds, all splattered atop the black palette, creating smears and blends of colours and abstract shapes that rose up into three-dimensional spirals in the empty space.

"beautiful, isn't it?" the doctor interrupted, voice piercing the silence. "spectacular, really. you know, there is life out there besides yourselves, although I'm not the best proof of that. but there's many more planets like your own, maybe a bit more advanced, although some a bit less, and all hold unique beings. and not one of them is-"

"you can shut up now, doctor. I don't need an annoying speech to go along with this."

Oh. and he thought so hard about this one, too. rude."well, thats enough stargazing for now! where do you want to go?"

"your home."

"beg pardon?"

"your home. I want to see this 'Gallifrey' up close."

"where do you want to go? other than gallifrey."

"why can't we go? you asked where I wanted to go, and I said gallifrey!"

after a few long moments, the doctor finally answered. "I can't. I can't go back. but I can describe it to you. it was beautiful. the land itself was a radiant orange, everything else, including the sky, was a different bright colour. it was orbited by two great moons, and orbited two suns. many animals roamed it, a few even resembling your own. it was beautiful. and I loved it. and I wish more than anything that I could take you there to show you the wonders, but I can't."

"why were you banned? by the way you're talking about it, I assume you were banned."

the doctor didn't answer. about three minutes passed before he spoke again.

"do you still want to travel? anywhere in time and space, remember?"

"home. my home. If I can't see yours, then there's nothing else I want to see. you make it sound so spectacular, so marvelous. I wish more than anything to see it, but if I can't see it now, then I'll just go home. and stay in touch, if you don't mind. I would hate to lose an opportunity like this."

"fair enough. just call. heres the TARDIS' number." he pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled something down before folding it up and thrusting it at Aaron. "and I'll come and pick you up, take you wherever and whenever you want to go. or I could just stay as company, you know. I am quite fond of you, after all this."

"I'll take that as a complement. just drop me off at the little shop, I'll find my way."

"what were you doing, looking for a phone, if you don't mind me asking?"

"oh, just calling a friend. I was about to complain that I was bored. that nothing ever happens to me." he stopped to laugh at the irony of what he just said.

"you know, thats the first time I've heard you laugh, or even seen you smile." after pressing a few buttons and pulling a few levers, the doctor pushed open the door again to reveal the alley across from the cafe.

"I'm still not over all this, you know. a man just shows up and takes me into space, and all I had to do was buy him tea."

"I don't expect you to be forgetting it anytime soon." Aaron stepped outside into the damp air, and started to make his way across the street.

"WAIT!" yelled the doctor from behind him. "there is a way you can see gallifrey!"

Aarons neck snapped back, and he stopped abruptly.

"what is it?"

"have any friends who are scientists? specifically astronomers?"

"friends of friends, yes. why?"

"ask them about 'Kepler 47c'. I believe thats the one. they should have pictures."

"thank you! and goodbye, for now."

"I hope to see you in the future, Aaron!"

"and I wish I didn't have to see you."

the doctor laughed and shut the door to the TARDIS. it's a shame, really. Aaron would have made quite an interesting companion. oh well. at least he had made a friend.


End file.
